


Buying A Weeping Angel Nightlight

by HuntressxTimeLady



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not picky, The Doctor - Freeform, anyone doctor you wish it to be, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressxTimeLady/pseuds/HuntressxTimeLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for some Doctor Who merch, you run across a Weeping Angel Nightlight. You buy it, not knowing you are going to experience something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying A Weeping Angel Nightlight

After waiting days for your shipment, at last, you receive your package. You are now the proud owner of your very own Weeping Angel nightlight. You cannot wait until nighttime to try it out.

Darkness consumes your room as you turn off your lights and flip on your nightlight. You sit there and just admire the details that went into making it.

From the flowing gown to the hands covering its face to the wings slightly spread out.

Please to have this new edition to your room. You turn in for the night, so you can get ready for work/school tomorrow.

Lying in your bed, you toss and turn, trying to find a good position to sleep in. As you are flipping to your side, your eyes glance at the Angel.

Your heart picks up speed, but you don’t know why. But, to you the Angel looks…off. Like maybe something about it have move, but you just laugh it off. Thinking your eyes might be playing tricks on you.

Finally, in a good position, you close your eyes and let sleep soak into your bones. Just before you fall deeper…you hear a small noise.

Opening your eyes, your instant look towards the Angel.

You quickly sit up in bed.

The Angel has definitely moved.  
Arm rise near its face, fingers sharp like claws. Wings spread out menacing. Face contorted into a vicious snarl, teeth like fangs.

Your quickly reach to turn on your lamp and looks back…the Angel is gone.

Terrified you quickly search every area of your room with your eyes. You hear something hit the floor on your left. Turning your head you see nothing, but when looking back you finally see it.

The angel grew to a size of a doll its arms reaching out of you. You press yourself harder against the headboard. Keeping your eyes train on it. As you stare, you hear two voices in your head saying ‘Don’t Blink’ and ‘Don’t look it in the eyes.’

Well, not blinking is a lot harder than it looks. Eyes welling up with tears, you are finally force to blink. When you open your eyes, the Angel grew some more, almost twice its size. You slowing crawl out of your bed, trying to put some more distance between you and the Angel.

Back against the wall, sliding along it until you can find some meaning of escape. You have to blink your eyes again.

This time the Angel is towering over you, face closer than before. Just as you open your mouth to scream, you feel something grab your hand and pull.

Next thing you know, you are inside of the TARDIS looking at the Doctor pressing and pulling random levers and buttons.

"I told them," he exclaimed.

"I told them, not to. Never make anything in an image of a Weeping Angel. But, do they listen. No! What do I just have a face worth not listening to?"

You’re speechless.

The Doctor finally turns to you with a big smile, “Well, I would introduce myself, but I figure you already know who I am. Which was my big plan all along; I need as many people to believe in me as possible. That’s why I told them half of my story.”

Your tongue finally let loose to ask a question, “Half of your story?”

"Well, I couldn't just let them have all of the juicy bits. What can of man do you think I am? Well, technically, I’m not a man, but that’s not important right now. What is important is that you are safe. Nothing can harm or hurt, when you are in here. You don’t need to worry."

As the Doctor finish reassuring you, he flips a switch and that telltale sign of the TARDIS taking off fill the room.

Replaying the conversation from earlier, you asked, “Doctor? Why do you need people to believe in you? Why is it important?”

The Doctor gives you a small smile and replied, “Well, if you wish to stay around. You will find out soon.”

Though, you are still worry about the Weeping Angel. You just realize that your world…no, the universe just got a lot bigger.

And, you rather stay in here, in the one place that can literally hold a universe inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Have a great day.


End file.
